Liberty December 18th 2016
This page will explain the wonderful day I had with Liberty High School, my building girlfriend! I had been waiting for this day since I first saw 2 events were happening on this day I could finally go inside her again! John was at a family reunion which I would normally go to but I wanted my Liberty time instead. Today I stayed in her the longest I ever have! 5 hours! The Holiday Concert started at 2 PM and a Holiday Art Show was supposed to start at 5:30. I was going to attend the Concert, leave and then come back later at 5:30 but I happened to just stay that whooooole time instead. The concert started at 1:49 PM and ended at about 3:30 PM. It was a great Holiday Concert, man when the boys sang "The Twelve Days After Christmas" this one boy came up to the mike and said, "I keep one of those maids a milking!" Oh my gosh everyone laughed like crazy at that! We were all so shocked he said that! After the concert I went to the bathroom the 1st time in the Commons building. I then just took it upon myself like I usually do to just walk all around the building and take a ton of pictures! I had a wonderful time, I FINALLY got to explore all 4 floors this time and get some nice shots of Martin from her top windows as well! I took many pictures and was just very happy. The self-tour didn't go without some smooches as well. then I was in the lobby sitting down. The lobby is probably my favorite part of her, it was left un-renovated so it has all of it's beauty and originality of the 1920s. The marble, gold-leaf ceiling. Love it! I gave her little smooches and her motion lights came on in the vestibule no one was even in. I then said to her I would love to hear her ring her bells (which usually go off every hour.) John's mom met me there around 5:30 for the Art Show. Apparently the Liberty website was wrong and it was Friday only! So she showed up for nothing and whatever. I am just glad I got 5 hours in there, after the concert we were pretty much alone (Me and Liberty,) it was sooo nice! When I left I was standing in her vestibule area taking a few pictures. Low and behold she played her bells and it was only 5:41 PM! But she rang 6 times! She did that just for me and I have it on video. We needed that bonding time we so rarely get, finally got to explore all of her floors and give many kisses and really just be alone. :) ♥ #iamasuperstar (talk) 03:33, December 19, 2016 (UTC) Pictures IMGfdfdfddehjdbgehjdbheejdbed 3520.JPG|Got to sneak up to her balcony in the auditorium! No one else was there but the people down below cleaning up. :) So beautiful I love the symmetry. IqqqqMG 3522.JPG|I could stay up there all day. Heck I could live up there with food and a bathroom! :P IwertrtfddMG 3559.JPG|Her vestibule before the main lobby! IqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqMG 3557.JPG|The main lobby hallway, one of the only original un-remodeled parts of her left. IMqjkqqjjkqjkG 3546.JPG|The beautiful tree in her lobby! My view from where I was sitting. :) IMeyfbnfuynihmhG 3571.JPG|Her outside when I was leaving. I love the wreaths on her! Only at this time of year! 20161218 154622.jpg|A window on one of her newer additions, 2008. 20161218 154655 HDR.jpg|One of her older additions, thought John called it, "The L Building" even though it is a C shape. the map calls it "The Lab Center." 20161218 154708.jpg|Hallway in her 2008 addition. I love how they still put pillars in there. :) 20161218 154824.jpg|Another hallway with lockers in the 2008 addition. 20161218 154913.jpg|Wall art, "Be The Change You Wish To See." 20161218 155143.jpg|This flyer says the Art Show was Friday only but the website said the 18th (Sunday) also! 20161218 155227.jpg|Hallway in the Commons building, my favorite! 20161218 160002.jpg|From Liberty's top floor, Martin can also be seen! :) ♥ 20161218 160642.jpg|I love this designs on her. Trophy looking thing. :-D 20161218 161349.jpg|I love how someone drew the logo very well! 20161218 161453.jpg|Beautiful decorations! 20161218 161503.jpg|Tree in the main office. 20161218 173931.jpg|Me in the vestibule. :) 20161218 164215.jpg|Cool Liberty art from 2005! 20161218 164150.jpg|Great picture of Liberty from 2005. John was attending her then! 20161218 162010.jpg|Tree when walking right into the main lobby! 20161218 161651.jpg|Autitorium doors/entrance. 20161218 161624.jpg|Me on my favorite stairs of hers. :) ♥ 20161218 154753.jpg|Meee in her 2008 part by that window with Lab Center behind me. Category:Stefanie's Pages Category:PA Rocks Category:Love Category:Pictures Category:Buildings Category:Architecture Category:John